


When Harry met Teddy

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Legend (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Eggsy is not in a good mood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is in trouble, M/M, Teddy is so charming as he is, but not that in trouble I guess
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ภารกิจเจาะข้อมูลแก๊งค์คู่แฝดรอนและเรจจี้<br/>แฮร์รี่เผชิญหน้ากับเท็ดดี้เจ้าเสน่ห์ แล้วน้องไข่จะทำยังไงล่ะทีนี้!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry met Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to royalelephant for your English translation  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6929323

แฮร์รี่และเอ็กซี่ได้รับภารกิจสืบหาข้อมูลของมาเฟียคู่แฝดเครย์ เพื่อใช้เป็นหลักฐานในการโค่นล้มเครือข่ายค้ายาและฟอกเงินระหว่างประเทศ เอ็กซี่รับหน้าที่พลางตัวเข้าไปในออฟฟิศของเรจจินัลด์เครย์เพื่อดึงข้อมูลออกมา ส่วนแฮร์รี่ช่วยดูต้นทางและเป็นกำลังเสริมใน 'ยามจำเป็น' เขาดึงความสนใจของคนขับรถของเครย์ หลังจากที่คนขับรถของเครย์ออกห่างจากตัวรถแล้ว แฮร์รี่ค่อยๆ สนีคตัว เปิดประตูรถเข้าไปเพื่อมองหาเอกสารที่พอจะเป็นประโยชน์กับงานในครั้งนี้

 

ในขณะที่แฮร์รี่ก้มมองเพื่อตรวจเช็คเอกสารที่เสียบไว้ข้างเก้าอี้คนขับและปืนในซองกระดาษ เสียงเปิดประตูรถก็ดังขึ้น แฮร์รี่ชักปืนออกมาตามสัญชาตญาณสายลับ 

 

"เอ็กซี่!...." 

แฮร์รี่ลดปืนลง เมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่เปิดประตูรถเข้ามาเป็นใคร เขายอมรับว่ารู้สึกตกใจเล็กน้อยที่เด็กหนุ่มทำภารกิจเสร็จเร็วกว่าที่เขาคิดเอาไว้

 "ถ้าเธอออกมาจากห้องแล้ว เธอควรจะแจ้งให้ชั้นรู้ก่อน"

 

เด็กหนุ่มที่เปิดประตูเข้ามานั่งในรถนิ่งค้างพร้อมกับยกมือขึ้นทั้งสองข้าง ใบหน้าซีดเผือด ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับใดๆ กลับมา

 

"แฮร์รี่..." 

เสียงที่แสนคุ้นเคยดังผ่านมาจากเครื่องส่งสัญญาณของแว่น

"อะไร? คุณอยู่ไหนน่ะ ผมยังอยู่ที่ห้องนี่อยู่" 

 

แฮร์รี่กระพริบตาปริบๆ ก่อนจะหันกลับไปมองหนุ่มน้อยที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ ดวงตาสีหม่นเขียวฉายแววตกใจ สูทสีเทาที่สวมอยู่กระเพื่อมขึ้นลงตามการหายใจที่แรงขึ้น เสื้อเชิ้ตสีเหลืองอมส้มตัดกับเนคไทสีเขียวแก่...

 

ไม่ใช่...

นี่ไม่ใช่เอ็กซี่...

 

แฮร์รี่เล็งปืนไปทางเด็กหนุ่มอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาพยายามมองไล่ไปตามโครงหน้าของอีกฝ่าย และต้องยอมรับเลยว่าเด็กคนนี้เหมือนเอ็กซี่ทุกกระเบียดนิ้วจริงๆ

 

ไม่

 

แค่ "เกือบจะ" เฉยๆ

 

"ได้โปรด...ผมไม่มีอาวุธ" 

แม้แต่น้ำเสียงยังเหมือนกันขนาดนี้...

 

แฮร์รี่ยังคงไม่ลดปืนลง ถ้าเป็นครั้งอื่นเขามั่นใจว่าเขาน่าจะเหนี่ยวไกปืน หรือไม่ก็ยิงเข็มลบความทรงจำใส่ไปตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว

 

"ชั้นหวังว่าเธอจะเป็นห่วงความปลอดภัยของตัวเอง และไม่ทำอะไรที่สุ่มเสี่ยง..." แฮร์รี่พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบ เขาค่อยๆลดปืนลง แต่ปลายกระบอกยังคงชี้ไปที่เด็กหนุ่ม 

 

"ผม...ผมสัญญา! ผมจะไม่บอกใครทั้งนั้น!"

 

แฮร์รี่ยังคงจ้องอีกฝ่ายไม่วางตา มือข้างที่ว่างรวบซองเอกสารที่พอจะคว้าไว้ได้ ก่อนจะกวาดตาคร่าวๆ ออกไปนอกรถ และเมื่อเห็นว่าไม่มีใครเดินผ่านไปมาแล้ว เขาเตรียมจะเปิดประตูรถ แต่เป็นช่วงเวลาเดียวกันกับที่เด็กหนุ่มที่นั่งข้างๆพูดทักขึ้น

 

"คุณรู้ตัวมั้ยว่าคุณเป็นตำรวจที่หล่อที่สุดที่ผมเคยเจอมา..."  

 

สายลับรุ่นใหญ่ถึงกับชะงัก เขาหันกลับไปมองหน้าเด็กหนุ่มในชุดสูทสีเทาอีกครั้ง จากสีหน้าและดวงตาที่มีแววหวาดกลัวเมื่อครู่ บัดนี้รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ปรากฏขึ้นพร้อมกับดวงตาสีเขียวเป็นประกายสุกใส และมีแววความ 'ซุกซน' ซ่อนอยู่

 

แย่แล้วเรา...

 

"เรจจี้คุยกับรอนอยู่ คงอีกซักพักกว่าจะออกมาจากคลับ..."

มือที่เคยยกขึ้นเหนือหัว ตอนนี้มันกำลัง "เลื้อย" ไปที่หัวเข่าของอีกฝ่าย

"ถ้าคุณอยากคุยกับเขา ผมจะชงวิสกี้สูตรพิเศษให้คุณดื่มระหว่างรอเรจจี้ที่ออฟฟิศก็ได้"

 

สายตาและน้ำเสียงที่เชิญชวนจนออกนอกหน้า ปลายนิ้วที่วางลงที่หัวเข่าค่อยๆเคลื่อนขึ้นมาที่ต้นขาอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง ทำเอาสายลับประสบการณ์ 30 ปีถึงกับกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่

 

"แฮร์รี่ คุณอยู่ไหน? ผมเสร็จแล้ว" เสียงของเอ็กซี่ตัวจริงดังขึ้นที่ข้างหูของเขาอีกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้ แฮร์รี่ได้ยินอีกเสียงหัวเราะแทรกขึ้นมาด้วยเช่นกัน

 

"กาเรท ทำได้ดีมาก...กาลาฮัด ฉันให้นายตัดสินใจเอาเอง ว่าจะทำHoneypotหรือไม่ทำ" 

 

"Honeypot!? หมายความว่าไงน่ะเมอร์ลิน" 

 

 บ้าชิบ!

 

แฮร์รี่ลืมไปว่าตอนนี้เมอร์ลินก็กำลังดูlivefeedจากแว่นของเขาอยู่

 

วินาทีนั้นเอง แฮร์รี่ตัดสินใจยิงเข็มลบความทรงจำใส่เด็กหนุ่มที่มืออยู่ไม่สุข และหาจังหวะหลบออกมาจากตรงนั้นได้ในที่สุด

 

\------

 

เสียงประตูห้องถูกเปิดออกอย่างแรง แต่ก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เจ้าของห้องประหลาดใจมากนัก เพราะยังไงก็มีคนเพียงคนเดียวที่ไม่เคยเคาะห้องของแฮร์รี่ก่อนจะเข้ามาอยู่แล้ว

 

"กาเรท มีอะไรให้ฉันช่วยงั้นเหรอ?" เจ้าของห้องพูดขึ้นก่อนจะวางปากกาและรวบเอกสารกลับเข้าไปที่แฟ้มอย่างลวกๆ เอาจริงๆ เขาก็พอจะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะคุยเรื่องอะไร

 

"เมอร์ลินให้ผมดูฟีตภารกิจเมื่อวานจากแว่นของคุณแล้ว..." เด็กหนุ่มพูดเสียงต่ำ น้ำเสียงดูจริงจังกว่าทุกครั้ง เขายังคงยืนพิงประตูห้อง สายตาจ้องตรงมาที่เจ้าของห้องที่นั่งนิ่งอยู่กับเก้าอี้ มือของเอ็กซี่ทั้งสองข้างไพล่ไว้ข้างหลัง ถ้าแฮร์รี่หูไม่ฝาด เขาได้ยินเสียง คลิก! ของตัวล็อคที่ประตูห้องแน่ๆ

 

"แล้ว?" เจ้าของห้องยังคงนิ่ง น้ำเสียงและสีหน้าเรียบเฉย ทำเอาผู้บุกรุกรู้สึกหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาเล็กๆ 

 

"คุณรู้มั้ย มันแบบ...มันไม่แฟร์เลยแฮร์รี่" เด็กหนุ่มเดินลากเท้าช้าๆตรงมาที่เจ้าของห้อง

 

"เอ็กซี่ ฉันว่าเราสรุปภารกิจนี้ไปแล้วในที่ประชุมเมื่อเช้า..."

 

"คุณรู้มั้ยว่าไอ้มาเฟียแก๊งค์นี้มันโลเทคเอามากๆ! แทนที่ผมจะก็อปปี้ข้อมูลจากคอมพิวเตอร์และจบงานภายในไม่ถึง 5 นาที แต่นี่อะไร! ไม่มีเครื่องคอมซักเครื่อง! ทุกอย่างเป็นกระดาษ และผมต้องใช้เวลากว่า 20 นาที ถ่ายรูปกระดาษกรอบๆ นั้นกลับมา!" เอ็กซี่พูดแทรกก่อนที่แฮร์รี่จะพูดจบประโยค เด็กหนุ่มพาร่างของตัวเองอ้อมโต๊ะทำงานมาประจัญหน้ากับเจ้าของห้องที่ยังคงนั่งนิ่ง ดวงตาสีช็อกโกแลตภายใต้แว่นกรอบกระคู่นั้นยังไม่มีแววสั่นไหวใดๆ 

 

"ชั้นรู้สึกประทับใจกับการตัดสินใจของเธอ เธอถ่ายรูปเอกสารกว่า10แฟ้มมาได้ครบถ้วนภายในเวลาแค่..."

 

"1976 รูป 16 นาที...ผมนับแล้ว" อีกครั้งที่เอ็กซี่พูดขัดอีกฝ่าย เขายืนห่างจากแฮร์รี่ออกไปไม่กี่ก้าว ก้มหน้ามองเจ้าของห้อง คิ้วขมวดมุ่นด้วยความไม่พอใจ แต่เจ้าของห้องกลับทำหน้าไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาวและต่อบทสนทนากลับมา

 

"ชั้นเกรงว่าจะไม่มีใครโค่นสถิตินี้ไปอีกนาน"

 

ให้-ตาย-สิ แฮร์รี่!

 

เด็กหนุ่มสบถดังๆ ในใจ

 

เขาก้าวเข้ามาใกล้อีกฝ่าย ใกล้จนหัวเข่าของพวกเขาเกือบจะชนกัน มือข้างหนึ่งของเอ็กซี่เท้าโต๊ะทำงานไว้ อีกข้างหนึ่งเท้าเอวตัวเอง ก่อนจะก้มลงช้าๆ และกระซิบที่ข้างหูของแฮร์รี่

 

"นอกจากผมและร็อกซี่ สายลับ'รุ่นพ่อ' อย่างพวกคุณคงทำไม่ได้หรอก" 

 เอ็กซี่พูดจบ เขาถอยออกมาจากอีกฝ่าย 1 ก้าว สายตาที่อยากจะเอาชนะฉายออกมาอย่างชัดเจนจากดวงตาสีหม่นคู่นี้

 

แฮร์รี่เลิกคิ้วสูง เขากระแอมเบาๆ เพื่อไม่ให้เผลอหลุดยิ้มออกมา ก่อนจะเงยหน้าโต้ตอบคนที่ยืนอยู่

 

"เธอเลยมาประท้วงขอความเป็นธรรมจากผู้ดูแล?" แม้จะพยายามแล้ว แต่เขาก็บังคับไม่ให้มุมปากกระตุกยิ้มไม่ได้ ยิ่งทำให้คนอายุน้อยกว่ารู้สึกหมั่นไส้จนทนไม่ไหว

 

เอ็กซี่เคลื่อนตัวช้าๆ เข้าหาแฮร์รี่ สายตายังคงมองลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนที่เอ็กซี่จะทิ้งตัวลงบนหน้าตักของสายลับรุ่นพี่ สองมือจับแขนของอีกฝ่ายที่วางพักอยู่บนที่วางแขนไม่เบาและไม่แรงจนเกินไป 

 

"นั้นมันหัวข้อที่สอง..." เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบ ปลายเสียงแหบพร่า สายตามองคนตรงหน้า ไล่ลงไปที่จมูก ริมฝีปากสีชมพูได้รูป เรื่อยลงไปยังความยาวของเนคไทจนสุดปลายเนคไท ก่อนจะย้อนกลับมาสบตาของคนที่ถูกคร่อมไว้อีกครั้ง

 

"เด็กนั่น...เหมือนผมมากเลยเหรอ?"

 

**...หึง...**

 

จู่ๆ คำๆ นี้ก็ลอยขึ้นมาในหัวของแฮร์รี่

 

จากเพียงรอยยิ้มที่มุมปาก กลายเป็นรอยยิ้มที่แสนใจดีและอบอุ่นที่เขามีให้กับเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ทุกวัน 

 

เขาขยับตัวและปรับท่านั่งของตัวเองให้มั่นคง เพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายที่ทิ้งตัวลงมาบนตักคร่อมได้สะดวกมากขึ้น

 

แฮร์รี่ส่ายหัวช้าๆ 

"แว้บแรกน่ะใช่ แต่แว้บที่สอง...ไม่เลย"

 

เอ็กซี่เคลื่อนมือทั้งสองไล่ขึ้นไปตามแขนเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวของอีกฝ่าย เรื่อยขึ้นไปจนถึงลาดไหล่กว้าง และหยุดมืออยู่ที่หัวเนคไทของแฮร์รี่ 

 

"...ยังไง?" 

 

ก่อนจะบรรจงขยับเนคไทของอีกฝ่ายให้คลายออกอย่างหลวมๆ สายตาเพ่งมองไปที่เนคไท ราวกับเป็นอะไรที่น่าสนใจที่สุดในวินาทีนี้

 

"อย่างแรก..." แฮร์รี่กระซิบตอบ เมื่อสองแขนเป็นอิสระจากผู้บุกรุก ทั้งสองมือเลื่อนไปตามความโค้งของช่วงเอวของคนตรงหน้า ก่อนจะพักมือทั้งสองข้างไว้ที่บั้นท้ายของเด็กหนุ่ม "คิงส์แมนไม่เคยสอนให้จับคู่เชิ้ตสีส้มกับเนคไทสีเขียว" 

 

"อาฮะ..." เด็กหนุ่มแอบยิ้มที่มุมปาก เขาตอบรับผ่านๆ แม้สายตาจะจับจ้องอยู่ที่เนคไท แต่เอ็กซี่สัมผัสได้ถึงไอร้อนผ่าวจากฝ่ามือใหญ่ที่ลากไปตามช่วงเอวของเขาอย่างจงใจ

 

"อย่างที่สอง...คือตา..." เสียงทุ้มของแฮร์รี่ที่ดังก้องอยู่ในหูของเด็กหนุ่ม เสียงที่ทำให้หัวใจของเขาเต้นผิดจังหวะ โทนเสียงที่ทำให้เขาอ่อนระทวยทุกครั้งที่ได้ยิน

 

ไม่ว่าจะอยู่บนเตียงหรือที่ทำงาน

 

 เอ็กซี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาอีกฝ่าย เขาเพิ่งจะตระหนักได้ว่าใบหน้าของเขาทั้งคู่อยู่ห่างกันแค่คืบเท่านั้น "...มันฟ้องว่าเขาไม่เคยแม้แต่จะจับปืน..." 

 

"ไม่เคยจับปืน แต่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าไม่เคยจับต้นขาของสปายในคราบตำรวจวัยใกล้เกษียณที่เพิ่งเคยเจอกันไม่ถึง 5 นาที"  เด็กหนุ่มพึมพำให้อีกฝ่ายได้ยิน พลางคลายปมเนคไทแล้วรูดออกจากต้นคอของแฮร์รี่ ก่อนจะปล่อยเนคไทลงกับพื้นอย่างไม่แยแส แฮร์รี่จับน้ำเสียงตัดพ้อของอีกฝ่ายได้

 

เขาอมยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

"โอ้...และไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาไม่เคยถอดเข็มขัดให้ใคร" เอ็กซี่พูดไปพลางสองมือก็ค่อยๆปลดสายเข็มขัดของผู้ที่ถูกทับอยู่ โดยไม่ลืมที่จะลดมือลงให้ต่ำพอที่จะมีบางส่วนของมือสัมผัสผ่านเนื้อผ้ากางเกงแสลคที่เริ่มโป่งพองกว่าปกติ

 

"ส่วนข้อที่สาม..." แฮร์รี่ว่าต่อไป สองมือที่วางโอบรอบบั้นท้ายของอีกฝ่ายไว้เบาๆ บัดนี้โอบรัดและดันร่างของเด็กหนุ่มเข้ามาประชิด "...ถึงจะมีโอกาส เด็กนั้นก็คงไม่ขึ้นคร่อมสปายในคราบตำรวจวัยใกล้เกษียณแบบนี้...ชั้นมั่นใจ" ประโยคนี้ทำเอาหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มร้อนผ่าว เอ็กซี่รู้สึกได้ถึงความแข็งขืนของเขาและคนตรงหน้าที่มีเพียงเนื้อผ้ากางเกงหนารวมกันไม่ถึงเซ็นกั้นกลาง 

 

"คุณพูดเองนะว่า 'วัยใกล้เกษียณ' " รอยยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่ม และดูท่าว่าเด็กจอมกวนคนนี้ไม่มีวี่แววที่จะหยุดต่อปากต่อคำกับอีกฝ่ายเลยซักนิด

 

ไม่ว่าจะอยู่บนเตียงหรือที่ทำงาน

 

...นี่แหละ "เอ็กซี่ อันวิน" ที่แฮร์รี่หลงหัวปักหัวปำตัวจริง...

 

"ถ้าชั้นจูบเธอ เธอจะหยุดพูดมั้ย?"

"ถ้าหยุดก็ไม่ใช่ผมสิ" 

 

ทั้งสองหัวเราะออกมาพร้อมกัน ก่อนที่เสียงหัวเราะจะเงียบลงและกลายเป็นเสียงกระซิบคำรักพร้อมกับเสียงครางเครือเบาๆ จากการจูบแทน

 

\-----จบคร่ะ กรี๊ดดดด-----

**Author's Note:**

> แอบรู้สึกได้ว่าแฮร์รี่เองก็เกือบจะต้านทานความชาร์มมิ่งของนังเท็ดดี้ไม่ไหว ออร่าเฉิดฉายงามเมืองซะขนาดนั้น น้องไข่จัดหนักๆ ไปเลยคร่ะ 555


End file.
